The objective of this study is to determine the long-term safety & tolerability of GL701 at doses of 100 mg/day or 200 mg/day in patients with mild to moderate, prednisone dependant systemic Lupus erythematosus (SLE) who successfully comple-ted a prior GL701 clinical trial. SLE is a chronic, autoimmune, inflammatory disease that may affect the skin and joints, as well as internal organs, such as the heart, lungs, kidneys, spleen, nervous system and serous membranes lining the lungs, heart and abdominal cavity.